The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Surgical or medical procedures are often performed on a body, for example, a human body or anatomy, to repair or replace various portions thereof. For example, the soft tissues of the body may need to be reattached to bones due to trauma, overuse, surgical intervention, or disease. Soft tissue can be reattached to bone using devices such as screws, staples, and various types of suture anchors. One means to fix the soft tissue to the selected area is to provide a suture through a selected portion of the soft tissue and fix the other end of the suture to a selected area on the bone using a suture anchor and a preformed hole in the bone, which can require various different instruments and tying a knot to secure the suture to the anchor. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement in the relevant art.